1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a window blind and, more specifically, to an electricity-operated window blind, which enables the user to replace the battery set conveniently and safely.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electric window blind is generally comprised of a headrail fixedly located on the top side of the window, a blind body (slat assembly or curtain) suspended below the headrail, a motor drive mounted inside the headrail and coupled to the blind body, and a battery set installed in the headrail to provide the necessary working power to the motor drive, for enabling the motor drive to roll up or let off the blind down and to further change the window shading status.
Because the blind body is frequently opened and closed, the battery power of the battery set will be used up quickly. Further, due to limited space in the headrail, the sizes of the motor drive and the battery set (the output power of the motor drive and the storage volume of the battery set) are limited. Therefore, the battery set must be replaced with a new one when power low. However, because the battery set is installed in the headrail, which is located on the top side of the window (at a high place above the floor), the user may be not accessible to the battery set when standing on the floor. Therefore, when replacing the battery set, the user may need to use a ladder or stand means. However, it is dangerous to stand on a raised place when replacing the battery set, and the user may fall to the ground accidentally